Kol Mikaelson vs a puppy
by sofia313
Summary: Just a crazy little one-shot


**Ok, this is just a crazy little one-shot that I came up with after few night shifts, TOO much caffeine and not nearly enough sleep :D I apologize in advance.**

Kol Mikaelson had been called many things, including a sadistic psychopath, a monster, a liar, a ruthless killer, a horse thief, a blanket hogger, a reckless driver, a selfish lover (that wasn't true! ok, maybe sometimes it was but who cared) a rook, a nutcase, an alcoholic, a doll breaker (by Rebekah when they had been children) and so on. That could help anyone to reach a conclusion that Kol Mikaelson wasn't a very nice person. He was feared, hated, admired by women who only saw his appearance, but never before had he been stared at like this. Well, if this thing wanted a staring match, he had no problem with that. The street was empty, besides Kol and this insolent creature who dared to challenge him.

"What are you looking at?" he snapped.

The creature remained silent; it was sitting on the ground and kept staring at him. Why wasn't it afraid? Kol frowned and crossed his arms.

"I just killed people," he stated. "A lot of them. What do you think about that?"

To his outrage, the creature actually dared to show him its tongue. It was panting calmly and if he wouldn't have known better, he would have thought that the creature was smiling. His eyes narrowed.

"You're not very smart, are you? You should be running for your life."

The creature let out a little bark.

"Fortunately for you I just ate," he muttered and walked past the little pest. The night was still young, but maybe he should head back to the mansion, he could entertain himself by annoying Nik or Elijah or maybe ruining Rebekah's date with her human boyfriend… Wait a minute… He stopped and turned around only to notice that the creature was following him. Ok, this was too much.

"Shoo!" he ordered waving his hand. "Get lost or I'll eat you!"

The creature was looking at him calmly, it was still panting.

"That's it…"

He was about to grab the creature when it suddenly licked his hand. Stunned by this…this outrageousness, he froze and stared at the furry thing.

"You have no idea who you are dealing with," he muttered. Never in his life had anyone shown such audacity towards him.

"I'm the most dangerous predator in the world!"

The creature barked again and leaned it's head on his leg. Damn animal… He was dangerous, dammit, everyone knew that! Trying to gather the shreds of his dignity, Kol gritted his teeth and turned around. He heard that the animal was following him, but he refused to look at it, surely it would get tired soon. Or not… He was almost at the mansion, but it was still right behind him. Fine, he would simply ignore it. He opened the front door and slammed it shut before his annoying stalker managed to get inside. It started to yelp miserably. So what, he couldn't have cared less. He marched to the kitchen and opened the fridge when he heard the damn yelping again. What a… It was coming from behind the kitchen door. He pressed his lips together and waited for a moment before giving up. The damn animal was sitting behind the door when he opened it.

"Fine," he muttered and allowed it to come inside. "But I might still eat you."

It followed him when he went back to the fridge. Apparently the furry little thing wanted something to eat. Well he sure as hell wasn't going to feed it. Fine, one piece of salami, but that was it. The animal wagged its tail and thanked him by licking his hand.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered and took a quick look around before tapping its head. It followed him to his room and jumped on his bed.

"Hey!" he snapped.

The animal looked at him innocently and spun around few timed before curling up into a ball. Dammit… He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He was Kol Mikaelson, a sadistic psychopath, for heavens sake, why didn't this damn creature understand that? If his siblings would ever hear about this, they would never stop laughing. No, that wouldn't happen if he would get rid of the damn thing… He leaned towards it and was about to grab its neck when it opened its eyes. All he saw was unconditional trust. The creature actually trusted him… This was definitely too much. And yet his hand seemed to be petting the damn thing.

"Fine, but you're not getting any treats," he muttered.

You're not getting any treats? That was the worst he could do? For heavens sake… It seemed that he had actually been beaten by a puppy. Well that was just great.


End file.
